Colliding Souls
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: In the aftermath of Second Impact, every mage on the planet died. However, the Grail continues to exist. After waiting fifteen years for a wish, the Grail takes Fate unto itself and starts a new War, choosing from humanity the seven with the strongest wishes and granting them Servants. Who will emerge victorious from the whirlwind of colliding souls?


**Colliding Souls**

_Those Chosen By The Grail_

**Summary: crossover between Evangelion and Fate/stay night, in which seven Eva characters are chosen by the Holy Grail to be Masters for a new Grail War. Uses Servants that may or may not have appeared in the Nasuverse proper, I know at least _one_ is totally non-canon. Also, I'm not bothering with the secrecy crap, each Master knows their Servant's true name right from the start. With the exception of Caster, you _readers_ will still have to wait.**

**Chronology note: This begins at some point after the Twelfth Angel battle, but probably before the Thirteenth. Now then, ENTER….. _TAMMY!_**

* * *

_Bang._

Out of nowhere, a group of five men in black suits appeared and shot Shinji Ikari down in a back alley. Fortunately, instincts honed from numerous life-or-death battles with alien star gods had allowed him to stumble back just in time to not be killed instantly. His limbs were still shot to hell, though, so he couldn't exactly get up and run away.

_'Tch. Not like running away would help anyway. Nobody cares about me, but I don't have anywhere I can go. I guess trying to fight is all I can do.'_

Trying to screw up some courage, Shinji muttered his survival mantra, "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…"

Even if he couldn't fight back – even if he was doomed to die here, at the very least he wanted to go out with some degree of dignity for once in his life.

However, at that moment, he heard a cheerful yet powerful voice echo through the darkness. It sounded like the voice of a young woman, a few years older than himself.

"Hey, you soul-type person over there, wait juuuuuust a second! Really, just one second! I have absolutely no idea of who you are or where you're from, but your lamentation, your perseverance – while other gods choose to ignore you, your cries have reached my ears! And with the god Uka-no-Mitama as my witness, I say it's too early for this one to go on to the realm of the dead. I mean, I'm sure this absolutely charming soul is a wonderful person! Please, can I have it?"

From the asphalt, a complicated-looking glyph appeared, and from it erupted a column of soft blue light. And within that column, from the glyph, was rising a figure.

As her voice made apparent, a young woman, somewhere between Shinji's age and Misato's. The girl had pink hair that went to her shoulders, and was dressed in some sort of blue ceremonial kimono with detached sleeves. The woman also had, as Shinji belatedly noticed, fox ears and two bushy tails, which apparently made her a fox-girl or _kitsune_ of some sort.

Smiling at Shinji, her ears twitching happily, she added, "Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb!"

One of the assassins sent after him summed up the situation quite well.

"….. the _hell_ is going on here?"

However, the sheer lack of response from Shinji caused the attractive foxgirl to falter somewhat, leading her to say, "Ah, you seem a little… apprehensive. Um… you are my Master… Right?"

It was at this point that a wheel started turning in Shinji's head. It was the wheel that turned a lot like the wheels in Misato's head seemed to turn, which meant that it normally lay about in a half-drunken/worthless daze, but was hypercompetent to the point of being scary when actually sober. In short, it was the 'too-crazy-_not_-to-work' wheel.

And then the wheel started turning some gears alongside it, and Shinji promptly decided, _'Ah, what the hell. I'm probably screwed either way, might as well see where this goes.'_

Looking the foxgirl directly in her beautiful pink eyes, Shinji said, "Yes."

At that, the woman cheerfully leapt in the air a few times before spinning about happily, shouting, "Yay! Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side, my dear Master!"

As she finished speaking, Shinji could've sworn that a pink heart flew out of her soul and straight at him, but _surely_ he was just seeing things.

Seemingly unaware of his confusion, the girl continued, "To be honest, I, the mighty Ta- I mean, I had hoped that I could be a Servant to someone like you!"

Shinji had no idea what the hell she meant by 'Servant' and 'Master', but his _other_ 'Misato wheel' started turning, and he promptly derailed that train of thought off of a ten-mile-high bridge and into a bottomless ravine filled with anti-Angel acid. Did _not_ need his mind in the gutter at present, not one bit.

Her face falling for a moment, Tamamo-no-Mae said, "…Oh, my abilities might be a tad limited so you might not be happy with me, Master, but…"

Clenching her fist with a determination and fire in her eyes that Shinji had only seen from Asuka before that night, the foxgirl continued, "I'll try my best!"

At this point, she helped Shinji to his feet, causing the back of his hand to burn. It wasn't painful, though, more like soaking a recent cut in warm water. And at the center of the pleasantly burning sensation, Shinji fond a strange tattoo, consisting of a bisected triangle within a circle.

While this was going on, at least one of the gunmen had managed to pull himself back to his senses, as he asked his comrades, "Question, everyone – is there a reason we haven't shot these two to oblivion while the beastlike woman was talking and had him distracted?"

The man next to him said, "I can't be too sure, but I figured the other three were gonna freak out if we started shooting first, and they'd panic and start shooting up _everything_, including us."

A third man promptly smacked him across the head with the butt of his rifle as he explained, "DUMBASS! A REAL MAN DOESN'T SHOOT PEOPLE WHILE THEY'RE TALKING, HE LETS THEM FINISH! It's common politeness, you know!"

The fourth guy sweatdropped as he asked, "You're a government assassin working for a secret cabal known to even kill women and children and you're worried about _politeness_?"

The third guy defended himself, "I might kill women and children for money, but that doesn't mean I have to be an asshole about it!"

The fifth guy countered, "Dude, killing women and children purely for monetary gain is pretty much the height of being an asshole."

However, Tamamo-no-Mae turned to the group, her pink eyes blazing with tightly controlled rage as she asked, "And you all! You're not involved with the Holy Grail War and yet you try to kill my kind, compassionate, and extremely lovable Master! Explain yourselves, else I strike you down!"

While she was doubtless trying to invoke terror in the assassins, the her voice was rather cute-sounding, which completely ruined the effect.

The fifth hired gun ignored her, however, and asked his comrades, "Hey, did the boss tell any of _you_ that the Pilots were engaging in occult rituals to summon netherworld demons?"

As one, the other four shook their heads in the negative, while Tamamo-no-Mae suppressed a snarl before turning back to Shinji with the sweetest look on her face, asking, "Master, if it isn't any trouble, would you please leave this to me?"

Having long given up on any of this making sense anytime soon, Shinji tiredly said, "Knock yourself out."

Tamamo-no-Mae promptly turned to the five gunmen and said, "I will obliterate these worthless would-be Assassins and erase any trace of their existence from this world."

Alarmed at the sudden cold conviction in her voice, Shinji suddenly returned to his normal senses and shouted, "No, don't kill them! Just… stop them, I guess."

Turning back to her Master, Tamamo-no-Mae looked surprised for a moment, before she suddenly smiled even more brightly than before, saying, "Oh my, what a kind and merciful Master I have! I _knew_ I had chosen wisely the man I wished to serve!"

And with that, the overly cheerful foxgirl passionately cried, "_Hikari ni nare!_" and snapped her fingers, creating a flash of golden light. When the radiance died down, the five gunmen had been banished to parts unknown.

Spinning around on one foot, Tamamo-no-Mae said, "Just as you ordered, Master, I didn't kill them, I only banished them to the other side of the planet! Although it's been a really long time since I tried any of my teleportation spells, so I don't know if it went perfectly…"

_Meanwhile, in London, England…_

There was a flash of golden light, and five heavily armed mercenaries had suddenly appeared in the Queen's private chambers… _without any of their clothing._

After a ten-second pause, the polite gunman eventually said, "I know how this looks, Your Highness, but there's actually a really funny story about it…"

_Back in Tokyo-3_

Tamamo-no-Mae continued to speak, but Shinji's brain had taken all the wierdness it could for the day and promptly shut itself down, causing her to spend five minutes freaking out in terror that he'd had a heart attack or something before she realized she could still hear his breathing, leading her to perform a short dance in happiness before taking out his wallet to find out where he lived and then teleporting them to that location.

With a wide smile, after setting Shinji in what was probably his bed, the foxgirl happily declared, "Rest peacefully, beloved Master! For I, the mighty Tamamo-no-Mae, will undoubtedly protect you!"

_Elsewhere in the city…_

Asuka Langley Soryu also found herself having a run-in with a squad of five assassins. And, _not_ being a wuss of Shinji's level, she managed to incapacitate one of them with a series of punches and palm strikes to his weak points.

However, much _like _Shinji, Asuka was also not fond of getting shot, so she promptly turned and ran out of the alley after that, intent on trying to plan an ambush of some sort.

Unfortunately, she made the mistake of running into an alley with a dead end.

Wryly, she thought to herself, _'Dead end, huh? How appropriate. Still, I'll be taking at LEAST one of these jerks with me…!'_

At that moment, however, lines began to trace themselves out of nowhere upon the street, creating a glyph of angry crimson radiance. Within seconds, the glyph was completed, and it burst into a column of dark red light.

Asuka had to shield her eyes to keep from being blinded. When the light died down, she could see a figure about her height standing before her, donned in skintight black armor and a helmet that completely obscured any physical features.

The masculine creature before her seemed to raise its head and seemed about to speak, before the gunmen came back into view. And unlike the group that had beset Shinji Ikari, these mercenaries were the type to shoot first, and not even bother talking at all.

As one, the four that were still conscious immediately opened fire on the duo. And just as quickly as the would-be killers had begun firing, the armored humanoid moved to shield Asuka with its body… _and all of the bullets effortlessly ricocheted off of it._

"The hell?" one of the mercs said, blinking away the muzzle-flashes. "Don't tell me this freak is immune to bullets!"

However, the instant they let up their gunfire, their lives were sealed. With a savage roar, the black-armored man seemed to vanish, before shoving his oustretched hand through one mercenary's face, effectively exploding it.

Then, continuing to bellow with rage, the myterious figure proceeded to slaughter the other mercenaries as well, using a strength and agility that even _superhuman_ failed to describe.

Within three seconds, the back alley street was littered with body parts and painted with blood.

Turning to face Asuka, the figure paused for a few moments, before speaking in a voice that was vaguely familiar to her, despite how metallic it sounded.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu, you are among those chosen by the Grail. You are my Master. And I am your Servant, of class Berserker."

The man popped a release on his helmet and slowly took it off, revealing his face to his Master as he said, "My name is…"

Asuka screamed.

_In a bar on the other side of the city…_

Nobody noticed it, but there was a brilliant purple flash coming through the cracks around the door to the men's bathroom, and a moment later, a fellow came out with stubble across the better part of his face and dirty blonde hair. Clad in brown, the Caucasian strongly evoked images of the American Old West.

The man could feel the pull of magic in the semi-crowded bar, and made his way to a purple-haired lady in a slinky black dress, and a recent-looking tattoo on her upper right arm.

Normally, he'd immediately introduce himself as her Servant, but given that they were in a bar surrounded by people, the man knew better.

'_I may not be the sharpest tool in the shack, but even _I _ain't that stupid,'_ he thought.

As it was, he sat down on the stool next to her, turned on his charm and asked, "Now what's a pretty little lady like you doin' all alone like this?"

After a few seconds' pause, Misato turned to face him. Looking him over briefly, the woman asked, "And just who are you supposed to be?"

Misato thought to herself, _'And here I thought I was gonna have to start stripping before somebody paid attention…'_

The man tipped his hat to her and said, "My name ain't important right yet ma'am, but I guess you can go ahead and call me Rider."

With half-lidded eyes, Misato crooned, "Ri~der, hm? So tell me, mi~ster Rider… you wanna start something?"

As she got in his face, Rider took note of the alcohol on her breath.

'_Wow, never seen a lady _this _drunk before.'_

Rider sighed internally, longing for the days when all one's problems could be solved by beating the tar out of them. Then, he had an idea.

"Ma'am, I think you might've had a bit too much to drink. If'n you want, I can take you on to your home and…"

Here, he made a vague gesturing motion with his hand, before adding, "And then we can go from there."

Misato was about to reply… when she suddenly passed out and slumped against the counter. A bead of sweat running down the back of his head, Rider looked to the bartender and asked, "Just how much has this woman had to drink?"

The man shrugged and said, "More than I can keep up with."

Skeptically raising his eye, Rider shook his head and asked, "Okay then, you got any idea where she lives? Unless there's somebody going to take her home…"

"It's odd, normally she's found a fling of the week by now. But yeah, I can tell ya where to take her. Lives in an apartment a few blocks west of here. Room 42, eighth floor."

Thanking the bartender, Rider promptly picked up Misato, slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and went off into the west, full moon high in the sky.

As Rider neared the apartment in question, he felt the distinct presence of two other Servants.

Bringing a hand to his gun, Rider closed in on the door and was ready to quickfire when a boy with black hair opened it.

"Oh, thank you for bringing Misato home, mister."

Behind him, acting uninterested, was a redheaded girl, with a man in skintight black armor silently guarding her.

And literally as close as the boy's own shadow was a pink-haired foxgirl, clinging to his arm.

Rider paused for a few seconds, looking between the two other Servants and the young teenagers.

It was the redhead, Asuka, who spoke up. "_Soooooooo_, I'm guessing that Misato's a Master now and you're her Servant?"

"… A household of _three_ Masters. Good Lord, this is gonna be terrible."


End file.
